Drowning Between Reality and Fantasy
by Jinxxerz
Summary: Her name is Uchiha Hinata. She was told her parents died in an auto accident. Her Mother's dying wish was that Uchiha Madara adopt Hinata. He did just that and ever since she's been treated as if she were the very blood of Madara. Her life is what her Mother wished for her to have. **Full Summary Inside** *Rated M For a Reason** **Lavender Dream Plot Incorporated Into Story**
1. How it Began

**Full Summary: Her name is Uchiha Hinata. She was told her parents died in an auto accident. Her Mother's dying wish was that Uchiha Madara adopt Hinata. He did just that and ever since she's been treated as if she were the very blood of Madara. Her life is what her Mother wished for her to have. Until she learns the truth. The dark truth that brings her falling to the point where reality and fantasy start to clash. Not able to decipher what is and isn't real, the young girl starts scrambling for some control over her life. Her perfectly concealed mask begins to crack, she gets into fights, falls from the top of her class. She becomes distant from her friends. When an criminal organization offers her a place in their world, she gladly accepts. It can either be seen as a good or a bad thing. Hinata feels like she's in control for the first time in over a year. But at what cost? **

**Authors Note: This is a rewrite of Lavender Dream with plot changes. It has a different twist to it. I hope you all enjoy it. Things may seem confusing at first but it will all become clear as it goes on. **

**Warning: Do not read if you cannot handle adult situations and everything that would entail. **

**Chapter 1: How it Began**

He found her laying in a growing pool of crimson liquid. The very liquid needed to sustain her life. Her eyes were hazed over, barely audible mumblings slipping from her pale lips. Those eyes had once been filled with life, now they mirror the very image of death. Deep jagged cuts run down the length of her forearm to her wrist. Her hand loosely grasps onto a stained dagger.

Her sight, blurred from the heroine, barely makes out the form of the man pulling her into his arms. She can hear his grief stricken voice, but can't decipher what he's trying to say to her. From the sound of his voice, she recognizes who the male is. A sad smile pulls into place. The dagger falls from her grasp. Metal ringing on the stone flooring fills the small cave-like vicinity. With little strength, she places her right hand onto the man's cheek.

Pulling back, he looks at her with reddened eyes. Too many emotions flashing in those obsidian eyes to be deciphered. He speaks to her, but she doesn't hear him. Her senses had been compromised by the lethal dosage she'd injected into her body. Thinking she can hear her name being said, she tries to give him a reassuring smile. This doesn't have the effect that she had wanted. So instead, she gives him a message instead.

With what strength she has left, she whispers to him. "Sorry I-Ita-k-kun.."

Darkness starts to pull her in. Before she loses complete consciousness, she feels warm drops of liquid on her cheeks.

Panic overwhelms the man, which he pushes away with a sheer force to let logic and rationalism take over. Laying the female's unconscious body gently down, he pulls out his phone. Dialing 911, he tells the operator what must be said. An ambulance comes five minutes later. Not being let into the ambulance, he watches them drive off.

***o***

"Do you understand why you're here?"

Disinterested lavender eyes glance over at the blonde woman sitting in the room. Taking note of the woman's determined expression, she looks down at her arms. Bandages wrap from her wrist up to her elbows. Hiding the jagged scars running the length of her under arms. Forever will they be a reminder of her failed attempt of ending the pain. Feeling her stomach tighten, her eyes close. If she wasn't feeling pain, a numbness would take its place. She deserved the pain. The numbness was welcome though.

Opening her eyes, her gaze returns to the woman who had moved next to her. Concern clear in her green eyes. That concern was answered by a void stare.

"Ms. Uchiha, I know you must be in deep emotional turmoil, but you must stop with this behavior. It is neither healthy nor productive. If anything, it is making your mental health worse. If you want to be released then you must cooperate with myself and your other assigned staff members."

The woman sighs when her patient turns away to face the window. She walks out of the room. When the door clicks shut, the girl gets off her bed and walks to the sealed window. It was locked for obvious reasons. Pressing her forehead to the glass, she glances down towards the park located next to the building. Her eyes fall onto an elderly couple sitting on a bench, holding hands in front of a fountain.

Pain floods throughout her body, tightening and pulling all at once. Tearing her gaze away from the couple, she can't help but let tears escape her aqua ducts. Briskly wiping at them, she turns around to go sit on her bed but stops in mid-motion. Her reddened eyes lock with dark obsidian eyes. For a moment the pain disperses to be replaced with hope, but it floods back as quick as it had gone. The man in front of her isn't who she thought it was.

Not taking anymore notice of the man, she goes over to her bed and curls up on it. Staring out the window at the blue sky. She can hear the familiar man sit in the cushioned chair set next to her bed. Silence sets between them for however long. Her eyes begin to droop. The pain had been replaced by numbness followed by exhaustion.

"I..." The males voice breaks the numb trance she'd been in. Tensing a bit, she forces her body to relax again. Listening to what he would have to say. He'd tried getting her to talk to him multiple times, but she hadn't spoken one word. She hadn't spoken a word to anyone since she came too in this place. The last thing she remembered was apologizing to.. Him.. before everything went dark.

"I know I'm not him.." silence again. She begs for the silence, not wanting to hear anymore. It hurts to hear his voice. Never had it before, but things changed. Everything changed back then.. "I.. I love.." He pauses, she can hear him breathing. "Please don't do this to yourself." Her cheeks burn as her pain leaves liquid tracks on her face. Curling in on herself as much as she can, she squeezes her eyes shut. Knowing he was about to touch her.

His gentle touch makes her flinch. Instantly he pulls away. Sorrow becoming clear in his dark eyes. The eyes that reminded the broken woman of what she'd lost. Those eyes being a constant reminder of that haunting moment.. Her veins feel as if they're on fire. Reaching up, she places her hand in her mouth and bites down. Not wanting to let her pain be known to the other presence in the room. She becomes lost in the pain. All her senses being blocked out bringing her into the welcomed darkness.

***o***

A week passed since the last visitor of Uchiha Hinata. No progress was made during that week. At least to the staff assigned to watch over her it seemed that way. But in the girl's head it had become mayhem. Her last visitor's words had broken something. Something that had been keeping her fragile state together. Now, her body would internally convulse from the pain. It had become so intense, she felt as if she'd rip in half.

Her Doctor had come in to speak with her again, but she just ignored her as she had done many other times. This time though, she'd been concentrating on trying to numb the pain. Her reprieve never came though. It's as if her body had never gone numb but had always been on fire.

Shuddering, she sets up onto her bed. Her knees pulled to her chest. She gazes at the door. Tsunade, her Doctor, had told her she'd be having a visitor today. Not knowing who to expect, she sat there in wait. Clenching her body to try and keep the pain away. Time passes, and after perhaps three hours the door opens.

Her gaze is met by the gentle one of Konan. Her eyes begin to overflow with tears. The hot liquid burning down her cheeks. Out of all people, she hadn't been expecting her. During her time of... Darkness.. She had become close to Konan.

Arms wrap around the shivering frame of the broken girl. Sobs start to wrack throughout her body. Burring herself into the woman's embrace. A soothing humming fills the room. The beautiful sound pushes away her pain to replace it with calm. Something she hadn't felt in what felt to be an eternity.

Holding the younger woman close, she speaks softly. "He would not want this. You know this. Don't let his sacrifice be meaningless."

Her soft words seem to echo throughout the room. Closing her eyes, the young woman takes her dear friend's words and embraces them. Wrapping herself in the truth they resonate with. In his honor, she must do what is needed to live on. Even if her life is barely that of the living. She will exist just for him..

For the first time in what felt to be an eternity, she smiled. Perhaps not the most bright of smiles, but one that was enough for the silver eyed woman to know her intentions. Closing her eyes, Hinata is pulled close to her friend. They lay back onto the bed, laying there. Existing together. If anyone understood what Hinata was going through, it was Konan. For she had suffered a loss similar to that of the broken hearted girl.

***o* **

"I.." Green eyes snap to the indigo haired girl sitting on the bed. Her legs pulled to her chest, with her arms holding them in place. Her gaze moves from her bed to meet the eyes of her Doctor. "I'm r..ready to t..talk.." Her words come out a bit stuttered. Most likely due to her long era of silence.

Tsunade snaps out of her shock and quickly writes down the exact time and date followed by what just happened onto her clipboard. Her eyes moving back to Hinata. She'd been silence for months. Finally, she has made progress. And it would seem she wants to make more. She wants to heal. Her superiors will be quite pleased.

"Would you like to move to a more comfortable room first?" Tsunade's voice comes out with a friendly tone to it. Not wanting to scare her back into the silent state she had previously been in. Her patient shrugs. Before she can say anything more, the girl gets off her bed and looks at her with a blank look. This is a huge step, but there will still be a long way to go for this young woman. She opens the door and walks down the hall. Hinata follows behind her.

They come to a room decorated in a sitting room type of fashion. Two cushioned chairs set across from a small love-seat. A coffee table sets between them. Other decorations are in the room. Tsunade goes to take a seat in one of the chairs. She watches her patient take a seat on the love-seat, curling her legs up under her. Her hands shoved into the pockets of her over sized hoodie.

Hinata glances around the room, taking in every detail. After all, she'd been stuck in the same room since arriving to this place. It was mostly her fault though. She'd been silent for the duration of the time. So she couldn't complain. Her mind flashes to her visit with Konan. Her words bouncing around her mind. _He would not want this. You know this. Don't let his sacrifice be meaningless. _Closing her eyes, she gathers her composure. This is going to be hard, but she will do it to make Him happy.

"As you know.. My name is Uchiha Hinata.. My Godfather is Uchiha Madara. I'm sure you already know this already.. I just.. Want to start from the beginning.." Her voice trails off. She can feel her Doctor's gaze locked on her. Analyzing her every word. Her every movement. Writing her observations down on that damned clipboard. She takes a deep breath to continue. Her gaze becoming hazy as she speaks.

_***o* 14 Years Ago *o***_

A woman, in her early twenties, smiled down at her sleeping daughter's form. The sweetest expression on the young child's face. Just barely three years of age, her hair was already past her shoulders. Tenderly, the woman pushes stray hair from her daughter's face. For a moment, regret pushes its way into the woman's heart. If things could be different, she wouldn't have to do what she was to do this night. Her opaque eyes cloud over. Warm salty liquid drips from her onto her daughter.

If only things where different.. If only.. But it cannot be that way.. She cannot live like this anymore. She won't put her beloved child at risk of being exposed to that man in such a state. Before she's old enough to realize what's happening things must change.. And she, herself, cannot handle it anymore. Her daughter will understand one day.. She will..

Placing a kiss gently unto the sleeping child's brow, she gets up and walks from the room. Silently shutting the door. Breathing in a shaky breath, she goes to her husband's study and grabs the phone. Sitting in the desk chair, she dials a number. Holding it to her ear, she listens to it ring. Her regret burning trails down her cheeks.

"Natsumi?" The familiar voice of her closest friend pulls at her heart.

"I..I'm sorry Madara.. I c..can't handle it an..anymore.. It's to much.." She can't help but sob as she speaks. Wishing she had the willpower to keep her speech in tact. Her husband was right about her. She can't do anything right. Her existence is pointless.. The only good thing that came from her was that little miracle asleep on the second floor.

"Stay there. I'll be ov-" Shaking her head she cuts off the alert man.

"N..no.. I need you to t..take Hinata.. I d..don't trust him w..with her.. Please keep her s..safe.. Don't l..let him near her.. Don't let her k..know of his ex..existence.. And.. Pl..please tell her I'm sorry for ab..abandoning her.. Tell her I l..love her.. Please.. I b..beg you M..Madara.."

"I'll do whatever you need me to do. But don't do anything rash, Natsumi. I'll be right there."

Satisfied with his words, she sets the phone down. Removing herself from the chair, she goes makes her way to the master bedrooms bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet, she takes a bottle of sleeping pills. Taking a paper cup, she fills it with water. Walking with bottle and water in hand, she sets down on the bed. Popping the bottle open she lifts the bottle to her mouth and pours the pills in. Dropping the bottle, she drinks all the water. Swallowing the pills and liquid.

Gasping, she lays back onto the bed. Staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes sting from the tears she'd been shedding for however long. Closing her eyes, she feels her body going numb. Her pain starts to leave her. A smile pulls at her lips. She's leaving this world for the next. No doubts fill her mind now, as she knows that her beloved Hinata will be taken care of.

Downstairs, the front door slams closed after the highly drug induced Hyuuga Hiashi enters his home. His narrowed eyes glance around the room looking for his wife. No sight of her downstairs. He walks up the stairs, somehow managing not to kill himself. He yells out her name. Not getting any answer, he assumes she must be asleep. Which is unacceptable.

Storming into the bedroom, he spots her still form on the bed. Not yet noticing the pill bottle on the floor. He climbs onto the bed and shakes her. When she doesn't wake, his brow furrows. This is not right..

His eyes note the pill bottle on the floor. Picking it up, he reads what it had contained. Panic starts to overwhelm him. Shaking her, he starts to shout her name. Denying that she'd overdosed herself. He had somehow sobered up, yet he wasn't quite sober. Many things scream through his mind. One thing being, '_You did this. You killed her.' _

Not able to deny those thoughts, he pulls her frighteningly still body to him. Cradling her to his body. He chants to her how he's sorry for what he's done to her. That he didn't deserve her. She didn't deserve to die like that.

"Daddy, is Mama okay?" His gaze shoots to his little girl. She'd walked over to the edge of the bed. Staring at him with a worried look on her face. "Why are you crying?" She climbs onto the bed and reaches up to wipe away his tears.

"Hinata.. Why are you out of bed?" He somehow managed to choke out.

"Had scary dream.." She crouches down and looks at her Mother's still form. She reaches out to wake her, but pulls back with a cry. "Mama cold!" She looks up at him, her eyes wide and filled with tears. "Daddy why Mama cold?"

Not able to handle his daughter's face, he looks away from her. Setting down his wife's body. He picks Hinata up and walks to his study. Her question ringing through his mind. He killed his wife. There is no other option for him but to end his existence. If he hadn't existed then his wife would still be alive. Bringing that pure light she always carried to everyone she met. He had tried to destroy that light though. It mocked his own existence.. Yet he had loved her.

He may not be able to join his wife in the light, but his daughter will. While he pays for his sins in the depths of hell. Determined to do something right in his life, he sets Hinata down on the desk chair. His drug induced mind had sobered up enough for him to realize the reality of the situation.

The frightened and confused girl watches as her Father goes to his safe and takes out the object he's told her multiple times to never touch. Her lavender eyes watch his every movement. He turns around after doing something to the gun. She can hear a clicking sound. After a moment she realizes he's pointing the forbidden object at her. Tears obvious on his face.

"I'm so sorry Hinata.. You will be with your Mother soon.. I promise.."

Just before he can do anything, the study door bursts open. Confusion erupts in the room. The young girl can only comprehend that one moment her Father was saying confusion things to her and the next moment she's being carried out of the house. Furrowing her brows, she looks up to see who's holding her.

Her gaze comes into contact with the familiar features of her Godfather. He notices her gaze on him and gives her a reassuring smile. This seems to calm the girl. She gives him a worried look and voices her thoughts. "Where Mama?"

"She's in a good place." This seems to make the girl satisfied.

"Where we going?" The sleepy girl asks her Godfather as he settles her into a carseat.

"We're going home. Your Mama wants you to live with me. Is that okay, Hime?"

She thinks for a moment then nods her head. But then stops and looks past her new caretaker. Her Father is being escorted to a police vehicle. "Where Daddy going?" Her voice has obvious worry in it.

"He did something bad. So he has to go pay for it. Do you understand?" She nods her head slowly. He smiles at her. "Good. Now let's go home.." She nods again. He places a kiss on her brow then shuts the car door. Getting into the drivers seat, he starts up the car and drives to the Uchiha Compound with his new charge. Seeing she fell asleep, he pulls to a stop in front of Fugaku and Mikoto's house. He's greeted by Fugaku and Mikoto.

Mikoto takes the sleeping girl from the carseat and goes into the house. For now she will care for her until he can get everything set up for her in his own home.

He follows Fugaku to the study. They sit down and meet gazes. "What are you going to do?" Fugaku asked Madara, whom has been holding in grief from the sudden loss of his close friend, Natsumi.

Madara lets out a low sigh. "I'll have papers drawn up to have Hiashi's parental rights terminated. Adoption papers will also be drawn up. She'll become my daughter in every way. Her surname will be changed to Uchiha. And no will ever speak a word of this night to her. Her young age will keep this memory suppressed."

Fugaku nods his head. "I'll call Tobi in the morning to draw the paper work."

Madara nods. It will take time for the young girl to adjust, but she will be safe.

**Authors Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. I feel good with it. I hope you like the new format I tried out. :) Review pleeassee and thank you! **


	2. Making Connections

**Authors Note: Thank you to strawberry chizoey and kitty1190 for your reviews. :) This chapter occurs two years after the Hiashi/Natsumi event. That's how things will be labeled as they go on through the oncoming chapters until it gets back to the point where the previous chapter began. Then it will be labeled present or something like that. Anyways, I hope those who read it enjoy. **

**Warnings: Don't read this story if you can't handle adult situations and what that may entail. **

**Chapter 2: Making Connections**

***o*2 Years After*o* **

Today was the first day Uchiha Madara would let his daughter off the Uchiha compound without him or another Uchiha member to supervise. It was her first day of school. Never had he felt so nervous in his life. Since adopting his goddaughter he's learned the many worrisome things that comes with being a parent. This was a first for him though. One thing that always hovered in the shadows of his mind was Hyuuga Hiashi.

A week after he'd been brought into custody he disappeared. The police proved to be useless in tracking down the man. Due to that mistake, Madara took on tracking the man himself. He hired a close friend that happened to be a private investigator, to work with him in tracking the man. Other than the questionable anonymous tips, it seemed as if the man had disappeared from the Earth. The Uchiha knew better though. Which was why he had Hinata guarded 24/7. She thought of her guards as her friends, which was accurate.

Bringing himself from his thoughts, the older Uchiha watches his young charge twirl around before him. Excitement lit up in her lilac hued eyes while she shows off her new uniform to him. Smiling at the girl, he places a muffin on the table. "Eat your breakfast, Hime. You need the energy for your big day." Eyes widening, she scrambles into her seat. "Thank you, Daddy." He settles in a seat across from her. "You're welcome, now eat your muffin. We have to leave shortly." Nodding her small head, she takes a big bite of her muffin.

Sipping his coffee, he waits for his daughter to finish her breakfast. He was going to take her to Mikoto and Fugaku's home. They're youngest child, Sasuke, being the same age as Hinata was starting school today as well. Mikoto agreed to take Hinata to school with Sasuke. This helped greatly, as he had hectic hours at the Uchiha corporation. Him and Fugaku were partners in the company.

Looking at the time on his cellphone, he finishes his coffee then sets the cup in the kitchen. Just as he's about to get Hinata, he finds she followed his example. She was setting down her cup her apple juice had been in. "Well, I was about to call you but it looks like there is no need. Shall we get going, Hime?" Nodding her head, she takes his hand and attempts to drag her Father out to the garage. Chuckling, he follows after her. "Excited, are we?"

Opening the backdoor, he helps her into the booster seat. After securing her, he goes into the drivers seat. Starting the engine, he backs out of the garage. "Are you ready for your first day?" He glances into the rear-view mirror, seeing his daughter put on a pondering expression. "Yeah. But.. I'm worried."

"Why is that?" She knots her hands together. "Well.. If I tell you, you gotta promise not to tell Sasu-kun." Curious, he plays along. "I promise." Huffing, she stares at her hands. "He's nice to me but he can be a butt-face to everyone else." Covering his chuckle up with a cough, he pulls up to Mikoto and Fugaku's house. "Don't talk like that Hinata. It's not nice. And if Sasuke is mean to the other kids then lecture him on his behavior. You can handle him."

"Okay." She smiles brightly at him as he helps her out of the car. Handing her her bag, they walk into the house. "I'll see you tonight, okay Hime?" She nods. Pulling her into a hug, he places a kiss onto her forehead. "Be good for Uncle Fugaku and Aunt Mikoto. I love you." She nods yet again. "I will! Love you too Daddy."

***o***

Hinata walks into a room that has a serene aura. She looks around and takes in the room. There are a few tables with small chairs of different colors around them. At the front center of the room there's a round rug with different places around the world on it. Bean bags are set around the rug. A shelf full of books is set in the corner closest to the circular rug. Blinking, she smiles brightly at what's in the back of the room by huge windows. There is an arts'n'crafts station. Before she can go running over to investigate it, she feels herself being tugged to a stop.

Glancing around, she gives her best friend a look of question. "Whaattt Sassuu-kuunn?" Her voice has a hint of a whine. He, after all, just ruined her moment of fun and intrigue. "Wait for the Sensei." Pouting, she crosses her arms in front of her. Though he was right, she really wanted to go paint.. It was her favorite thing to do. She follows the example of the Uchiha and leans against the wall by the door.

While she eyes the other occupants in the room, she wonders where her special friends are. Furrowing her brows, her body tenses up with worry. What if something bad happened to her? Sasuke notices her sudden strain and glances at her with annoyance. Why was she suddenly worried? It better not be nerves. That's the last thing he wanted to deal with. "Hina, what's wrong?" Despite his annoyance, his voice has concern in it.

Worried opaque eyes stare into ebony ones. "We lost Kure-chan and Kashi-kun!" Realization dawned on him. So that's what she was worried about. "Calm down, big eyes. Kakashi and Kurenei are looking around. Kakashi told me they had to make sure the perimeter or whatever is secure or something.." Her mouth forms into an o as relief washes over her. "Good.." He closes his eyes and leans back against the wall. "Hn." Pursing her lips, Hinata pinches her annoying friends cheek. He glares at her. "Freak!" She looks at him in shock. Before she can do anything else, she feels a soothing touch on her shoulder. Looking up her gaze is met with smiling crimson.

"What's wrong Hina-chan?" Kurenai asks the flustered child, her voice soft and soothing. She glances over at Sasuke, who's rubbing his cheek. Biting her lip, she glances back up at her older friend. "Sasu-kun called me a freak.." She raises a brow. "Oh? What did you do?" Flustered, the five year old knows she was caught red handed. "Well.. I.. Um.. Pinched him.." Before Kurenai could scowled her, she bursts into a hurried explanation, "Ididn'tmeanto!" Her eyes start to overflow with tears.

Shushing her, Kurenai settles onto her knees. Looking the upset girl in the eyes. "Shh. It's okay Hina-chan. All you need to do is apologize to Sasuke and he has to do the same." Her gaze turns onto the annoyed boy. "Right, Sasuke?" Sighing, he turns his dark gaze onto the girl who was, not that he'd admit it, his partner in crime. "I apolo-" He's cut off by the blubbering girl, as she had tackled him with a tight hug. "I-I'm So-sorry! Do-don't ha-ha-hat-" He cuts her off there. "Stop talking. I don't hate you. Now get off." He tries to sound aloof but doesn't quite pull it off.

She pulls back and looks at him with her large doe eyes. "Re-really?" Sighing, he nods. She clings to him in a tight hug once again. Grumbling, he hugs her back. "Aw. Isn't that sweet?" Kakashi had stepped into the room quietly. His words cause the young Uchiha to twitch. He pulls away from the giggling girl and glares up at the teenager. "Go away." Raising a brow, the white haired man talks with a mock hurt in his voice. "You don't really mean that, do you Sasu-kun?" Deciding to ignore the man, he takes Hinata's hand and drags her to where everyone else was gathering.

***o* **

Bursts of giggles emerged from the blinded ebony haired child. Her vision had gone dark from the intensity of her laughter. The reason of such behavior from her was from the site of Sasuke getting into a fight with their new friend, Naruto. Both of them had gotten into trouble from their Sensei so they had to wear ridiculous hats for the rest of the day. It didn't seem to bother the blonde boy. But it rather annoyed the brooding Uchiha.

Getting up from her spot on the floor, Hinata lines up with her new friends. The class was small. There was only 11 kids in the class, including her and Sasuke. From what she could remember of their names there was Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara, Sai, Sasuke and her. Their teacher told them they had to wait until everyone was lined up for recess before they could head out to the play area. Finally, the last person to get into line got in.

Itching to get outside, she bounces in place. Though used to this, the bouncing girl annoyed Sasuke. She, of course, was oblivious to this. Not paying attention to him, she talks with her one of her new friends, Kiba. "When we go outside wanna play tag, Hina-chan?" Her doe eyes widen at his proposition. "Yes! I always wanna play it with Sasu-kun but he never wants to play." A look of disbelief crosses her browned haired friends face. "Really? Well, you can play with me and the others!" He smiles a toothy grin. She giggles in response.

"You may go out children. I will call you when it's time to come in." Their Sensei's voice causes a shift from excitement to chaos as the students run out the now open door. Hinata had Sasuke's hand in hers. She was practically dragging the poor boy. They pull to a stop at a circle of the gathered children. "Okay, so we're gonna play tag. Who's gonna be it first?" Sakura looked around as she spoke. Her eyes settled onto Hinata. "What about you, Hina-chan?" A look of awe crosses her face. "Me? Really?" Giggling, the pinkette nods. "Yay!"

"Okay, everyone run from Hina-chan!" They all go running in different directions, except Sasuke. Confused, she looks at him. "Why aren't you running Sasu-kun?" Annoyed, he starts to walk off. "Because I'm not playing." Pouting, she decides to ignore him. "Fine!" She runs after Naruto, who's the closest to her.

Giggling, she almost catches up to him but suddenly loses her footing. He stops. "Hina-chan! Are you okay?" He watches her carefully. "Y-yeah.." She hops up from the ground and nearly tackles him. Landing on the ground near him, she grabs his pant leg pulling him down with her. He lets out a shout. "Ha! I got you." She giggles more. "No fair, Hina-chan!"

She gets up and runs from him. "You're it!" Chuckling, the blonde ball of energy chases after the giggling girl. She pulls to a stop when she bumps into someone. Looking up in confusion, her eyes meet ones that match hers. Furrowing her brows, she tries to back up but finds she can't as the stranger had placed strong hands onto her shoulders. "It's you Hinata.. I've finally found you.."

Confusion and fear start to trickle into the five year old's body. Naruto pulls to a stop a few feet behind her. "Hey mister! Let her go!" The man ignores her friend and picks her up. Panicking she starts to kick her legs. Screaming in his hold. He starts to hurry away with her. "Shhhh. It's okay darling. Daddy has you." Before he can get far, Hinata is ripped from his hold by Kurenai while Kakashi is pinning the man onto the ground.

Kurenai walks away trying to sooth the frightened girl. "It's okay sweetie. You're safe now." Still crying, she hides her face into her comforters ebony tresses. The sound of sirens are heard in the background. She can hear the outraged shouts from the scary man. Something about a daughter and his rights or something.. Not caring, Hinata calms down after ten minutes.

Kurenai sets her down and sits next to her. "Your Father is on his way. Okay sweetie?" She nods, sniffling a bit. "Wh-where's Sa-sasu-kun?" As the suffix of his name slips from her, he looks around Kurenai. Giving her a small smile, he embraces the girl as she jumps into his arms. More tears fall from her light orbs. "It's okay, Hina. The police took the creepy man away." She pulls back and looks at him. Remembering something. "Th-that ma-man said h-he's my d-daddy. Wh-why?" She looks up at Kurenai with more confusion.

Before she can respond, Hinata is scooped up into familiar arms of her Father. Madara looks at her with a worried expression. "Are you alright, hime?" She nods then starts to ask the question again, he stops her though. "That man was crazy. You just look like his own little girl that he lost. But you're my little girl because that's what your Mommy wanted. We may not share DNA but that doesn't make you any less my daughter. Okay, sweetie?" She nods.

"It was s-scary Daddy.." Her crying starts up again. Smiling softly at her, he wipes away her tears. "I know, hime. Everything is okay now. Do you want to go home or finish the day?" He gazes into her thoughtful eyes. "I.. I want to f-finish." Nodding, he sets her down. "Okay. I will see you after school." He places a kiss on her forehead. Looking over at Sasuke, he ruffles his hair. "See you later, Sasuke." He just gets a 'Hn.' from the boy. His daughter gasps. "Sasu-kun! Don't be rude to my Daddy!"

Chuckling, Madara gazes over at her. "It's alright, hime. Have a good day you two." Looking over at Kurenai he motions for her to follow him. They step out into the hall. "Thank you, Kurenai-San. I truly appreciate it." She smiles. "Don't thank me. It's my job to protect and comfort that little blessing after all." Nodding, he looks over at Kakashi but before he can even say a word, the man holds his hands out. "Nothing must be said."

Smiling, Madara leaves the two people he ensured the safety of his daughter and nephew to go back to their duty. Once again, he felt thankful for having found them. Thanks to them, they got that man, Hyuuga Hiashi, brought into custody. This time he would make sure that man wouldn't escape either. It was time for him to become imprisoned and pay for all the despair he had brought upon not only Natsumi, but his Goddaughter.

***o* **

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up by the end of next week hopefully. After that it will be a bit hard to update as often as I'd like. I have college starting that next week, so yeah. Gotta put my studies first.. Sadly.. I suppose I can put in funfacts about rocks for you guys if you want, lmao. Doubt that.. Geology.. Wooohh.. Not. o.x Anyways.. Fave, Follow, Review Plz&Ty! :) **


	3. Slipping

**Authors Note: Hello, thanks to for taking your time to review. I truly appreciate it. Good reading! :) **

**Warning: If you are not comfortable with adult situations and what they entail then do not read this story. **

**Songs Inspiring This Chapter: Russian Roulette - - by 10 Years, **

**Chapter 3: Slipping**

***o* 13 Years After*o* **

She was staring up at the silver instrument of death. One that was looming right before her small form. Many emotions run through her mind. Fear being the most recognizable. Her sight was hindered past the gleaming metal of the gun. The identity of whomever was holding it was lost. A click echoes throughout the room. Her body shivers, the fear so great within her. Words scream from her throat, not audible to herself.

She knew the words were slipping from her, but her sense of hearing was hindered by some unknown force. Her eyes are already bloodshot from the tears she'd been shedding for the past unknown amount of time. Not able to remember what had started things to get to the very point she's in now. The only thing she's sure of is a pang of fear and betrayal. A loud BANG threads through the room. Her vision shatters before her.

Jerking herself into an upright position, she pulls her blanket tight against her. Darting her gaze around herself to check her location. Taking a deep breathe, she tries to sooth the negative emotions from her. It was, after all, just a nightmare. Although... It was the fifth one this week.. The same one to boot. Frowning, she reaches over to her nightstand and flicks on the lamp. Light fills the room. Glancing at the clock, she sighs. Only thirty minutes prior to when she usually arises for the day.. Might as well get up.

Pulling her covers off, she slips from bed. Rubbing her eyes, she stretches while walking to the bathroom. Turning the shower on, she strips down and gets in. The warm liquid washes away any leftover emotions the dream had given her. It wasn't the time to think upon such things. She'd save that for her counseling session with Tsunade. Her counseling sessions had been going on since she could remember. One day she asked her Father why she had to see Tsunade. He had told her that it started out as sessions for her to deal with the grief of losing her parents but then it progressed into just visiting monthly. Him and Tsunade had agreed it was good for her mental health to have someone to vent to. She didn't mind it much. In fact, Tsunade has helped her get through a lot of problems.

With that though, she finishes up her shower. Moments later she turns off the water.

Moving the curtain she grabs a towel and dries her hair then wraps herself up. Stepping from the shower, she goes into her bedroom. Glancing at the clock, she notes the time. Twenty minutes had passed. Walking into her closet, she selects her outfit for the day. A simple pair of denim skinny jeans, a loose white off-shoulder shirt with a pink rose pattern across the front, a black tank top to go under her shirt and her favorite pink ballet flats. Smiling at her outfit, she drops the towel and pulls the clothes on. Picking the towel up, she hangs it up on her way out of the closet. Settling down at her vanity, she applies her makeup.

Her phone starts to go off, looking over at it she raises her brows. Usually no one calls her this early. Picking up her phone she reads the ID: Sasu-kun. He doesn't usually call until thirty after six.. She glances over at the clock as she answers. Oh, it is just about that time. "Yess Sasu-kun?" Groaning in annoyance, he responds. "It's to early for your bullshit Hinata." Giggling, she stands from her seat. Gathering her things into her bag. "Buutt Sassuuu-kuunnnn." She can't help but whine out. How she loved to tease him in the early hours. "Get your ass out here or you can find yourself walking to school."

He hangs up after that. Scowling at her phone, she slips it in her bag and hurries out of the house. She walks over to his black sports car and slips into the passengers seat. Before she can even buckle herself he's whipping out of the drive. "In a hurry much?" Not looking at her, he replies. "Between your slow ass and the time crunch we barely have time to get breakfast."

"Wait, it's that late?" Her voice carries surprise. Snorting, he shoots her a look of disbelief. "You need to start paying more attention." She scoffs at him. "I pay attention enough.. I even got up early today." Silence hangs between them momentarily as the mood shifts between them. "Did you have another nightmare?" His words bring back flashes of her night terrors. Shuddering, she nods slowly. He notes this from his peripheral vision.

"Anything different this time?" Biting her lower lip, she tries to think back. "No.. Not that I can think of.." He pulls up to a bakery. "Hm.. What do you want?" She gives him a bland look. He sighs, "Right." He slips from the car and runs into the bakery. Sighing softly, she rests back in her seat. Shutting her eyes, images from her dreams flash through her mind.

She jumps when the car door slams. Her breath hitched in her throat, she glances at her concerned friend. Without saying anything she takes the coffee and crescent roll in his hands. Biting into the bread, she settles back into her seat. Sighing, Sasuke starts the car. Knowing better than to question the girl.

***o* **

The day passed by in the same sequence her school days usually went. Her last class was ten minutes from ending. So, as usual, she sat with her assigned partner for her painting class. Many people thought of her partner, Sai, to be an excentric socially awkward person. She thought different though. Well, he was excentric, but the rest was just a front. They weren't close enough for this to be confirmed, but she could tell by how he let himself become lost in his work that it was all a facade.

She respected that. After all, she put up her own front to most people who weren't in her inner circle. It had started when her dreams began, over a year ago. Something had been awoken in her. An unsettling feeling that always hovered in the deep recesses of her mind. There were times when she could almost pinpoint the reason for this, but then it would slip further away. Sasuke, her best friend since childhood, knew everything that has been happening with her. When her mind would start going down a dark path, he'd take her to their childhood "hideout."

There she could release all her pent up frustration and other such emotions. It was a place for either of them to let themselves go and have peace overtake them. Some methods they used to reach that wanted level of tranquility weren't technically legal, but that didn't stop them. They've reached some of their greatest realizations while sharing a joint.

She snaps from her thoughts when the final bell rings. Getting out of her seat, she slings her bag over her shoulder. Since she already had her homework from the day, she'd skip going to her locker. Walking from the class she heads off to the meeting place of her friends. Something interesting might be up for tonight. Her attention is snapped to the student lobby due to the sounds of a certain pink haired girl's shouts.

Groaning, she hurries into the room to be welcomed by the sight of Sakura being held back by Ino and Naruto. Across from her stood Karin, with her lackeys flanked behind her. That narcissistic smirk on the skanks face made Hinata inwardly twitch. The red haired bitch always caused trouble for her and her friends. Usually she would just ignore her existence completely, but something in her snapped.

She walks up to Karin so that they are practically face to face. A cold expression had made its way onto the usually calm and sweet girl's face. This made the red head falter for a moment, but she regained her composure. Raising her brow at her, she asks. "What can I help you with, Hina-chan?" Her voice held an acidic sweet tone. "Cut the shit, Karin. No one wants to deal with your pathetic bullshit." This causes the girl to raise her brows. "My, my. Sweet little Hina-chan has claws after all." She steps closer, getting face to face with Hinata. "What are you gonna do if I don't? Hmm?"

Before the pissed girl can respond, she's pulled back by Sasuke. He'd walked in just in time to notice the symptoms of his best friend snapping. Directing a cold gaze at the gloating bitch, he stares her down. Making her feel small and insecure. "Fuck off, bitch. You're not welcome here." Snapping from her trance, Karin bats her lashes at him then motions for her group to disperse. Before leaving, she looks over her shoulder. "Until next time, Sasu-kun."

This makes Hinata twitch. Only she was allowed to use that nickname for him. Seeing her body trembling, Sasuke places a calming hold on her arm. His touch snaps her from falling deeper into a pit of darkness that would only lead to her becoming someone she didn't recognize nor like. Knowing she was going to break down, he starts to pull her after him. Before they can reach the exit, they're stopped by some of their friends.

"Hey! Wait guys!" Sighing, the Uchiha stops. Looking over his shoulder he gives an annoyed expectant look. "What?" Sakura speaks up. "Where are you going in a hurry?" Her gaze falls on Hinata, worry apparent. Not giving an answer to the pinkette, Sakura speaks to Hinata. "Are you okay, Hina-chan? You've never gotten that bad before." Barely holding herself together, the lilac eyed girl turns her gaze to the concerned girl. "I'll be okay, Sakura-chan. Sasuke knows what to do." She smiles at her.

The smile was filled with obvious cracks. Though not apparent to anyone besides the Uchiha male. "Okay.. Call me if you need to talk." Nodding, she feels herself being pulled by Sasuke. Returning her attention ahead of her, she follows him to the car. He opens the door for her and she gladly gets in. Closing her eyes as soon as she lands in the seat. "We'll be there soon. Hold on a bit longer, Hinata.." Barely able to hear him, she nods her head.

***o* **

Her eyes open when she feels the car pull to a stop. Outside was the entrance to the place she could lose herself at the same time of finding herself once again. Exiting the car, she walks into her own piece of heaven. That's the name her and Sasuke had given it years back. It fit in a twisted sense..

Settling onto the old futon mattress, she pulls her knees to her chest. Resting her forehead on her knees with her eyes closed. She waits for him to give her the key to being lifted into heaven. That special abyss she could become lost in. Carefree of everything that she knew was beginning to consume her. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she slowly lifts her head.

Lilac meeting obsidian, she takes the lit savior and takes a drag. Closing her eyes, she rests back against the wall. Letting everything go. Moments pass by just as this. Passing the savior between the two of them. Feeling herself finally reach that moment of pure bliss and tranquility, she turns her gaze onto the other presence in the room. His gaze turns to her, a rare smile pulling at those lips of his. Crawling over to him, she places her hands on his cheeks and places a big smooch on those luscious lips of his.

Pulling back, she bursts into a fit of giggles. His face had lit up like those tomatoes he was obsessed with. He scowls at her. "You know, you can be a bitch sometimes, Hina." She sits straight up, feigning a gasp. "Sasu-kun! How could you say such a thing?!" Raising his brows at her, his voice comes out a bit annoyed. "You know how I feel about you, yet you pull that kind of stunt. Hence why you're a bitch." She waves her hand in dismissal. "I know Sasu-kun. You know how I feel. It just feels.. Weird. You're my best friend!"

He shakes his head, mumbling something under his breath. She eyes him. "You better not be saying more mean things, Sasu-kun. You know I won't refrain from telling Auntie Mikoto!" The look he gives her makes her fall back into another fit of giggles. His next question brings her out of that real quick. "What happened today?"

She turns her gaze away from him, a dark look crossing her usually bright features. He could tell she was beginning to hide behind that wall again. "Hinata.. Tell me. What's happening? I know it's getting worse." She looks at him with tears threatening to escape. "The dreams are getting worse.. They've progressed from seeing a dead woman to seeing a man holding a gun to my face. I don't know what's causing these dreams.. But.. I feel a darkness rising up. It has been increasing.. It's as if another person is trying to take over.. I don't want to fall into the darkness.. I don't want to lose sight of who I am.. Something is crawling from that dark pit and it's going to toss me in to become devoured.."

She pauses for a moment, having to wipe her eyes. "I'm scared that.. Next time I won't just confront that bitch.. But that I'll become violent.. It.. It scares me, Sasuke.." By the time she finishes a flood of tears breaks through. Sasuke pulls her into his arms. Stroking her back while she cries into his chest.

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I found it.. Interesting to write. I'm into this emotional intense stuff right now. So I hope I was able to sway some readers emotionally. The next chapter will arrive someday.. I hope I can get it in next Friday but I can't promise. Fall semester starts up on Monday. Sooo until next time! :) Reviews are welcomed and loved. **


	4. Split in Half

**Authors Note: Well, I made it! A bit later than I wanted to update.. But here you guys go. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I found it intriguing to write. **

**Warning: If you cannot handle adult situations then this fanfic is not for you. **

**Songs Of Inspiration: Actions and Motives by 10 Years**

**Chapter 4: Split in Half **

***o*Two Weeks Later*o* **

Though she knew it was for her own well being, she would do anything not to be sitting across from her therapist, Tsunade, at this moment. She'd been there for half of their session. Knowing everything that was said to the older woman would and always was held in confidentiality, she felt herself holding back on key information of what she'd been experiencing recently. Perhaps _recently_ isn't the correct expression in this situation.. It's more like since the other presence has made itself known to her. That had been months ago. She, herself, being the only one to know about that dark presence.. Well, Sasuke knew the truth to her inner workings.. As much as she could bare to tell him anyway.

Her attention is snapped from her thoughts when Tsunade clears her throat. Successfully getting her attention, she flicks her gaze to the concerned woman. She places her perfected mask of Sweet Hinata on. "Hinata, are you sure there isn't there anything else you need to tell me?" Restraining herself from biting her lip, a rather bad habit of hers, she just pulls on a sweet smile. As much as it hurt her to do so, she shook her head. "I'm fine Tsunade-sama. The dreams have stopped. Well, they've been decreasing. So I don't think they'll be bothering me anymore." Surprise becomes apparent in the psychologist. "You're sure about that?" Suppressing her annoyance, she nods her head.

The motion making her feel as if she were a puppet on strings, being controlled by an invisible puppeteer. Perhaps that could be the case, after all there was a dark presence hiding in the shadows of her mind. As if on cue, an unwelcome feeling builds up deep in her gut. Never having felt nor experienced this before, she squeezes her panic until it's crumbled. Shoving it into the recesses of her mind, she slips her hands into her pockets. Grasping her phone, she presses send on the text that she'd already had in place if something as this were to happen. Her gaze glued to the woman in front of her, giving off the facade that she was giving her undivided attention.

Not thirty seconds pass when the phone rings. Relief washes over her, though that twisted feeling still shows itself. "Sorry Tsunade-Sama, I have to take this." Before another word could be uttered by the woman, she swiftly presses answer and holds the phone to her ear. "I'm at the front door." Short and to the point as always, her wingman hangs up. For the sake of Tsunade, she gives a short reply, "Okay." Placing the phone in her pocket, she gets up. Not even gazing at Tsunade, she starts to walk out. Throwing out, "I have to go." Before anything can be uttered from the elder woman, the door shuts behind her patient.

Pursing her lips, Tsunade takes out her own phone. Selecting a name in her contacts, she presses send. Holding it to her ear, she listens to the rings. Waiting for an answer. "Yes?" Knowing she hadn't called for just a social call, the voice on the other end had an urgent tone. "We have a problem." Silence hangs over the line, then comes the sigh followed by the reply. "Tell me everything then."

***o* **

They just pulled to a stop in front of a small bistro. It was a favorite of theirs. Before getting out though, Sasuke had locked the doors. Not planning on letting his friend out of the car until she spoke to him about what was obviously bothering her. Unsettling silence settles between the two Uchiha. Hinata had crossed her arms, staring blankly out the window. Some things she just couldn't bare to confess to the male beside her. It was just too horrid to speak of. His touch causes her to inwardly flinch. She hated it when he did this. Becoming this gentle person around her. It was understandable that he would show his true inner workings around her, as they'd been childhood comrades, but now wasn't the time for him to be touching her. No one should touch her at this time. It wasn't safe.

Her mental stability was slowly collapsing in on itself. She knew that she should have been completely honest with Tsunade, but she couldn't find it in herself to reveal what was going on in her mind. The dark shadows had begun to cast her mind completely into the dark. There was still the presence of her former self, but sweet Hinata was being cornered by the dark morbid Hinata. The past two weeks had caused a huge change in her. It's like one morning she just woke up with this darkness. When she thought back on it, that was indeed how it went down. She was sure Sasuke could sense it, but he couldn't do anything about it.

She was just holding back. Trying not to snap, to become violent. She was afraid of hurting someone, especially her friends. She also knew that something was causing her to be like this. Whether it be the dreams or the unsettling feeling that lies have been forming her perfectly sculpted life. That dark feeling deep within the confines of her had slithered throughout nearly her whole being. Unsure of what to do about that, she just pulled on that mask. The one she'd nearly perfected over the past two weeks, and looked at her friend. Smiling at him, she places her hands on his. "Sasu-kun, it's okay. Nothing is going on. If anything else happens, I'll tell you. Don't I always?" She hated lying to him, it made her feel sick. Or, it should have. It didn't though, which frightened her even more.

His obsidian eyes search her opaque ones for something that he can't find. Realizing he wasn't able to read her anymore, he sighs then nods. Unlocking the doors, he speaks to her. "Alright, Hina.. Let's go eat." They get out of the car and enter the bistro. They go to their usual table, hidden in a secluded corner. Seeing them, a waitress comes over to get their order. Making their orders, the waitress hurries off to get it in. Perhaps five minutes later the waitress comes back with their drinks then walks back off to the other customers. It was actually quite busy for a Monday.

Caressing her coffee mug, Hinata settles back into her seat. Hunching over a bit, she takes a sip of her straight black coffee. Feeling the familiar presence of a certain male's gaze on her, she flicks her eyes up to meet his. Setting her coffee down, she looks at him questioningly. Before he's able to utter a sound, the waitress appears seemingly from nowhere with their food. Placing their plates in front of them, she leaves. Obviously feeling the tension between the two. Picking up a fry, she dips it in ketchup. Gazing at the silent Uchiha across from her, she raises it to her lips and munches down on it.

Annoyance evident in his voice, he speaks in a quiet tone. "Hinata, I know something's wrong. I can feel it. Tell me what's been happening." His gaze burns into hers, though not affecting her at all. She looks at him for a few moments, then turns her attention back to the food before her. She knew that if she spoke now, she'd say something that she'd regret later.. Or sweet Hinata would regret anyhow. It wouldn't either of them any good for her to speak now. It wasn't the time. She's snapped from her thoughts when her wrist is grasped by that of Sasuke. This stopping her fry from making it to her mouth. It drops back onto the plate. Watching it, she pouts in annoyance.

"You're hurting me Sasu-chan.." Tears begin to form in her opaque orbs as she stares at him, fear and confusion flickering in her gaze. Not sure whether to fall for such an act, the Uchiha hesitates for a moment longer. Her barely audible whine is what puts him over the edge. Letting go of her wrist, he analyzes her body language. She rubs the wrist he'd been holding, noting that he'd bruised it. Her skin was delicate even to the lightest touch, so he didn't feel too bad about leaving a mark on her wrist. Though, he was worried about the girl. Her liquefied gaze raises up to his calculating one, while they stare at each other he notices her biting her lower lip. This was one of her bad habits she'd done since they were children. Knitting his brows together, he sighs. Finally deciding that the girl he loved was finally retaining control that she'd obviously been fighting for moments ago. "Sorry about that.."

Blinking, she looks at him not sure what to do. Her mood swings have become obvious, even to those around her. Well, not that apparent, but if someone who's known her most of her life was with her they'd notice right away that her sweet nature had become a bit sour. The past two weeks had been filled with obvious irritation from her. She became impatient when she usually was calm. Her statements had become more blunt verging on rude. Perhaps, even verging on bitch level. The dark presence was slowly devouring the presence of sweet natured Hinata. It was as if there were two versions of herself battling it out for control, which could very well be true.

She had taken a psychology class the previous semester, the symptoms she was having was giving herself suspicions of possibly having some sort of personality disorder. Though she was in denial about that, she couldn't help but wonder if it was true. But then, what could have brought it on? Despite the obvious stress and chaotic emotions she'd been dealing with since the dreams began. One thing she knew she needed to do was do some digging into her family lineage, to see whether there was any mental illnesses she should be concerned about inheriting. Perhaps this weekend she would do that...

A flash of red pulls her from the recesses of her mind. Focusing her attention in front of her, she scowls at the site before her. Karin was clinging to Sasuke, who was obviously irritated. "Why hello there Sasu-kun! I didn't know you'd be here. Perhaps our red string of fate has finally begun to pull us to one another, hmmm?" She bats her lashes at him. The Uchiha male was trying to pry her off him without using to much force, he despise the female but he was still a gentleman. Finally getting her ground, Hinata focuses a cold stare onto the annoying leach. "Get off Sasuke." Her words go ignored, though she does get a response of sorts. "Sasu-kun, did you hear something? It sounds like a cat got hit outside."

Outwardly twitching, Hinata rises from her seat. Her vision becoming clouded with rage. Sasuke, seeing this, tries to push Karin off him. Knowing that if he didn't do something, things were going to become violent. Having moved the short distance, fury laced lilac orbs burn into Karin's head. Feeling the intense stare, the girl looks up to see that the angered Uchiha female had gotten very close. Oblivious to the obvious threat, Karin smirks at her. "What can I do for you, Hina-chan?" Barely able to get the last of the name suffix out, Karin lets out a screech. Hinata had grabbed a hold of her long flame tresses. Dragging her off the Uchiha male and throwing her onto the ground.

"What the fuck?! You psycho bitch!" Karin tries to get up from the ground but finds herself back on the floor, Hinata scratching at her face. Screaming out in rage, Karin fights back. Raking her talon like nails across whatever flesh she can find. Hair pulling becomes apart of the imminent fight. Letting out a loud screech of rage, the once sweet tempered girl lands a punch to her opponent's jaw. Coughing, bloody spit comes from Karin. Getting the upper hand, Karin kicks Hinata off her. Hitting the table, it falls over with a loud crash as the contents that had been on it fall to the floor and break. Clutching her stomach, she glares over at the red haired bitch who was currently rubbing her jaw. Managing to get up, she jumps onto the girl and starts landing hits on her. Receiving hits in retaliation from her opponent. Searing pain makes itself known as Karin drags her nails across the lavender eyed girl. Screaming with pain and anger, she moves to land a blow to her opponent's face but before anything else can happen, the fury blind Uchiha is pulled off by her long time friend. His grip on her tight. His voice, though frantic, holds a soft calming tone to it. "Hinata, stop before you do anymore damage."

Fighting against his hold, she kicks against him. Screaming with impatience, the bitch was still vulnerable and she had to finish what she started. No one would act as if her presence was non-existent and get away with it. Not without knowing extreme pain, she was.. Was.. Realization crosses her mind as her thoughts and behavior processes. She'd just gone completely insane, not only that but she'd just tried to injure her best friend. What was wrong with her..?

***o*Six Hours Later*o* **

Her situation had escalated to the most extreme of consequences. During her.. Excursion with Karin one of the staff members called the police. Moments after Sasuke had pulled her off the wretch, she was confronted by members of the police department who took her from her friend's hold and cuffed her. Though, to her joy they cuffed the reason for the situation as well. After all, she was involved with the destruction too. So, now here she was, sitting in a holding room cuffed to a table she was sitting at. Not knowing what else to do, she just sat there and waited. Refusing to speak to any member of the police force.

She knew that she needed to wait for Tobi to get her out of this mess. He was very good at his job. Being a member of the Uchiha entailed each member to become valuable to the Clan. She wasn't blood related but because of her being Madara's adopted daughter, she had every right to the surname as did her beloved Sasu-kun. Which also gave her the rights and privileges that came with the name. Her Father had never expected her to need such representation, but he had her become familiar with Tobi and how he could help when she needed such help. Speaking of her Father, he wasn't going to be thrilled when he found out about this.

What could she do though? For all she could tell she's going to have to put Tobi on speed dial. Her nature had changed from sweet mild tempered to that of a severe hurricane. If she looked deep within her inner recesses of her mind she could catch a glimpse of her former nature, but it was close to being snuffed out. She just hoped that a miracle could be thrown her way to give her some type of footing. Maintaining control is all she can do now, though suppressing her negative energy wasn't doing her any good. Just look at what happened earlier, it caused her to land in this holding room. At least they had enough mercy to keep her from the public cell. Perhaps her surname had something to do with it, Uchiha did have a powerful reputation after all.

Her attention is snapped back to the room by the sound of the door creaking open. They really needed to do something about that, it irritated her to no end. An officer followed by Tobi and Sasuke walk into the room. The officer unlocks the cuffs holding her to the table. "You're lucky you got the Uchiha name latched onto you, or you wouldn't of been out of here this fast." With that, the officer leaves the room leaving the three to themselves. She rubs her wrist that had been cuffed. A bruise was already forming around it, though she was sure other bruises were forming from where she'd been hit.. Not to mention the scratch marks she got from that demon of a woman. She was probably going to need a rabies shot. Arms wrap around her, pulling her up into a tight hug. Blinking, she returns the hold. "I was worried.." Sasuke's voice tickles her ear. She pulls back and looks at Tobi expectantly, "So, what's the damage?" This causes her friend to furrow his brows, confusion being obvious in this action.

"Well, you have been charged with assault on the Uzumaki girl. On top of that there's the damage to private property. Oh and disturbing the peace. But don't worry, I got all the charges thrown out. What, between the rough handling the department had with you and the Uzumaki girl provoking you it was simple. Though you won't get out of paying for damages. Your Father is taking care of that right now though. He's waiting in his vehicle for you." With that, the attorney exits the room to leave the two teenagers alone.

"Hina.. Why have you been acting so strange?" Groaning inwardly at Sasuke's question, she looks at him. "Isn't it obvious? I'm just sick of all the bullshit being thrown at me. And you know how that bitch has been pushing her luck around me. It was bound to happen eventually." He looks at her, silence hanging between them. Not wanting to wait for him to say anything, she adds on. "Besides, we all have to grow up eventually." He looks at shocked, "You call this growing up? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Shrugging, she makes to walk out of the room but is stopped by his hold on her. Closing her eyes, she rubs between her eyes. Turning around, she looks at him with a void stare. "What do you want? Sweet Hinata? She's gone. Dead. Kaput. You know what I've been going through this past year. So why don't you lay the fuck off already?"

Before he's able to say anything else to her, the presence of another person is made known by the familiar voice of her Father. "What did you just say, Hinata Uchiha?" Stiffening, she turns around, her eyes meeting her Father's storm black gaze. "I said a lot of things, could you be more specific?" Before she could even stop herself, the words just flooded out. The feeling it brought her wasn't regret, but it was something else. Something foreign. It didn't feel bad, no it had the opposite reaction. It was like she discovered some new power. Pulling on a smirk, she took in her Father's reaction. She could see the shock of her attitude in her Father's expression, he replaces that soon enough with an air of authority. "Shut your mouth. I won't tolerate such appalling behavior from anyone, let alone my named heir. Now, get going to the car. We'll discuss your misdeeds once we return home."

"Fuck you and your tolerance." She pushes past him and runs out of police station. Not knowing where to go, she runs to god knows where. Her mind flying a thousand times a minutes. The only thing knew right now was that she was sick of all the bullshit. His demeanor towards her had changed over the years. Up until her tenth birthday he was Father of the year but then he started to become more distant. He had gone on business trips more frequently. It could be just due to his position as co-founder of Uchiha Corp. But she knew that her Father was hiding something from her. What else could those dreams be about, why else would he have had her seeing a psychiatrist since she was five years old? Something was up and she was going to find out what was real and what wasn't.

She stops running for a minute to catch her breath. Taking this time to look around her, she realizes she made her way into the shitty part of town. On top of that it was eerily dark out. She'd been in the police department for around six hours, that prior to the late lunch her and Sasuke had grabbed at maybe three. Maybe running out like that wasn't such a good idea.. Her thought is supported by the fact that she just noticed a pair of men that seemed to be getting closer to her. Feeling panic begin to bubble within her, she presses it down. Trying to remain calm, she reaches into her pocket for her phone but then realizes she left it at the station. Darting her gaze around her surroundings, she looks to see if there's a business or something she could go into. Much to her dismay, everything looks to be shut down. Taking a deep breath, she hurries across the street. Glancing back for the men, she doesn't see them anywhere. Sighing in relief, she turns around to be met with a disturbed smirk. Opening her mouth, she attempts to scream but a cloth is hand clamps over her mouth at the same time she's pulled into a tight grip against the man with that smirk. Before she knows it a blindfold engulfs her into complete darkness while her hands are tied behind her back. She feels herself being thrown into a vehicle of sorts. Knowing her current situation didn't have a bright outcome, she really wished she hadn't bolted from the station now.

***o* **

**Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chappy! Until next time~ Let me know what you thought of it, btw. C: **


	5. Steppingover the Brink

**Authors Note: I wanted to write this chapter before it pushed to the back of my mind by my studies. I hope you all enjoy it! I love the way it plays out. Enjoy the read. :) **

**Warning: If you cannot handle adult situations then this fanfic is not for you. **

**Songs of Inspiration: Forever Fields by 10 Years**

**Chapter 5: Stepping over the Brink**

***o*Hours Later*o* **

Time had gone by in the slowest of manors, it felt as if she had been placed in a standstill. Darkness being her only company along with the sounds of hushed words and the motor of the vehicle. After a while the car had stopped and she was brought to the place she was currently in now. Whomever her captors were, had been kind enough to place her in a comfortable chair. Of course they redid her bindings so that she could not move from the piece of furniture. But she couldn't claim to be uncomfortable, it was quite the opposite actually. She found herself strangely calm, not sure whether to be worried about that she just sat there and waited. For who, she didn't know.

As to not become completely absorbed by the darkness, she decided that it would be ideal for her to go over what has been happening in her life since these dreams started. Her dreams had consisted of a dead woman being held in a man's arms. It seemed that it had progressed to her being held at gunpoint by the same man. Not having been able to decipher what the man looked like, she did have an eerie feeling that she knew him somehow. Or at least was connected to him. Same going for the woman, but how this was connected to her downward spiral she couldn't piece together quite yet.

She did know that these dreams had caused a dark presence to become awakened deep within her. Which brings up the question: Why did she let it take over? How could this dark presence have taken over her? Since she could remember she's had the ideally perfect life any girl could want. Her childhood was a happy time for her, it held only happy memories. Perhaps some scornful ones where she got in trouble for doing something most children do. As is the phases of growing up. Where all this sudden rage and morbid behavior came from, now that was a mystery to her. Sure, she'd always had that side of her that could get snappy, but what teenage girl didn't?

The fact she didn't feel any ounce of remorse for what she did to Karin baffled her to a certain point, that is of course, the Sweet Hinata part of her. Which was diminishing fairly quick. It was like she was grasping for any kind of hold, though any attempt to do so was stopped by Dark Hinata. At that thought, she realized that she'd just given to sides of herself names of sorts. Sweet Hinata and Dark Hinata. Something was indeed wrong with her. This should have scared her, yet she had the opposite reaction. A smirk made it's way across her lips with a throaty laugh, that had an eerie tone to it, slipped from her.

Her sudden bought of laughter was answered by the response of an unknown masculine voice, "Shut the fuck up in there bitch!" This just gave her more reason to continue with her laughter. Her choice was answered with infuriated steps coming toward her, which came to a halt in front of her. She could feel the presence of the unknown person mere inches from her. Though not able to see, she smirked at the, what she assumed, man. "What can I help you with?" Her voice was laced with acidic mockery. She could hear his knuckles crack as he contorted his hands by clenching and unclenching his fists. Pain shot down from the side of her head as he'd grabbed a fistful of her hair, forcing her head back at an awkward angle. His breath tickled her left ear, this cluing in on him being inches, perhaps less, away from her. "I'll tell you what you can help me with, bitch. You can shut your fucking mouth. You're fucking annoying." This earned a giggle from the girl.

Before he had a chance to respond to this, the man was on the floor howling. The sound of his body hitting the floor is what notified Hinata of this. "What the fuck?!" She wasn't sure what to think of what was happening, so she just sat there and listened. Still smirking. A voice quietly speaks from beside her. "Leave us." Carelessly, the man who'd been thrown on the floor gets up while bitching the whole time. Not caring to take in what his ranting words where, she paid more heed to the other presence in the room. After the doors slams shut she feels her blindfold being removed. Her bindings follow after this, surprising her. Though not to the point of her emotion being expressed on her face.

While rubbing her wrists, she turns her gaze to the other presence. Her movements stop in mid-motion, her eyes widening as she takes in who this person is. Amusement filled obsidian stares down into her shocked lavender pools. "You seem to be shocked." After a few moments she's able to compose herself. Disbelief quite evident in her opaque opals. Not sure what to say, she just continues staring at him. Knowing that she's tongue-tied, the man decides to speak instead. "Obviously you're not sure what to say nor ask, so I'll start by simply saying: I was forced to disappear. The reasoning for that is meant for another time. What is meant to be discussed right now is directed at you and your situation."

Her brows furrowed, she gives him a look of utter confusion. "At me.. Why? Hell.. What the fuck is going on? Where am I even at?" She had more questions to ask, but decided that this was enough for now. Her mind was going in circles, not only due to her supposed abduction but to the fact that a man she surmised to be dead was actually quite alive, standing right in front of her. Uchiha Itachi. She'd never been close to him, but she remembered seeing him on rare occasions throughout her childhood and early teenage years. He went missing around three years ago, there was a ceremony and everything for him after a year of searching was done. It seemed that it wasn't just her Father who was lying.

"Most of your questions will be answered in due time. Just listen for now." He sits in a chair across from the one the baffled Uchiha girl had been previously bound to. His gaze settles on her. "I've become a member of an organization called Akatsuki. Our business deals in the dark side of the law, what we do varies on multiple things. You've sparked the interest of myself and our leader. Your actions have been monitored since your behavior started to change, setting you from the sweet timid little girl you once were to the infuriated, rage-fueled violent young woman you are now.

There are many things you thought were truth that we can help you uncover for the lies they are. You are showing all the symptoms of someone suffering from mental instability. We can help you regain the control you are desperately seeking to grasp hold of. In order to receive the help that is being offered, you must become a member of Akatsuki. The choice is yours, of course. Be warned though, if you chose to reject our offer then you will be free to go but if you spill one word of what you've been told then your life will end before you can comprehend what happened.

If you chose to accept, you will be trained in many different aspects that is vital to surviving in this dark part of society. At first you won't be required to any assignments, but once you are deemed ready you will be put out into the field to get experience. You will be required to distance yourself from anyone who could cause problems for the Akatsuki." He pauses for a moment, letting her absorb all this new information. Her mind reeling, she looks at him with a determined look. Moments pass by before either speak a word. Gazing at him, purpose flickering in her lavender pools. "I've already made my decision. I have one question though.. Does this include Sasuke?" The thought-to-be-dead Uchiha gives her the simplist of nods, the gesture somehow bringing relief and serenity to her. Two emotions she hadn't been granted the presence of since all this began. Adjusting her posture, she sits herself up straight with her opaque gaze locked into his dark ebony orbs. "Then.. I'll become a part of.. Akatsuki.."

Smirking, he rises from his seat. "Then it's settled. Come. You must meet Leader-Sama." Despite her new position as a member of an infamous criminal organization, curiosity was getting the better of her. Following suit, she walks after Itachi. Her mind processing the last bits of their conversation. She was going to have to cut off all her former connections, though he hadn't said that was required she felt that it would be best. Her clique from school wouldn't be able to comprehend nor fit into her new status in life. Though she wasn't completely sure about cutting ties with Sasuke, she knew that it wouldn't do him any good to be around her. She was changing into something neither of them were familiar with.

Yes, he supported her but it was just going to keep getting worse and she couldn't stand to watch his heart break. Nor allow him to continue watching the Sweet Hinata he loved turn into something dark and violent. She wasn't that cruel.. Yet. She'd keep that connection open as long as she could, but the further the shadows spread within her the less she could feel those innocent emotions. Something within her broke as she settled on this option, it felt as if a dull jagged blade in-bedded itself into her former innocent carnation. It was so vivid, she could picture the scene lay out before her very eyes.

Dark Hinata had finally chased Sweet Hinata into a corner surrounded by the darkness that fueled her. The shadows slithering their way into the flickering light brought off by her innocence, soon to be squelched out by the inevitable pathological entity. Twisted along the limbs of her innocent carnation, the shadows make their way up until they finally seise motion at her throat. As if waiting for the final command from their creator, who had filled the light void area with acidic laughter that had undertones of unmentionable purpose.

That blade she'd felt earlier gleamed within the grasp of her demonic counter-part, it's purpose quite obvious. Even to the naive, sweet, innocent girl. Tears had made their way into her undiluted lilac pools, pleaing with the shadow's source to spare her. Of course, no such thing could happen. In order for her to discover the truth, she must be consumed by the dark. Within seconds, the blade was slammed between the ribcage of her sweet, innocent self. It's blood stained tip piercing out the front of her while hilted in her back. Only a gasp slipping from the now faded light the girl had provided within the recesses of her mind.

Her body going limp, she falls to her knees. Only to be supported by the shadows that seemed to lock her into place, her blood pooling around her though to disappear within seconds of being seen. Shadows feeding off the innocence of her life sustenance. Only at that moment did her ghoulish half feign any sign of sympathy. Lowering herself to her knees, so that her tainted lilac pools could stare into the innocent mirrors that was pooling with not only betrayal but disbelief. A smile filled with sorrow, yet affection made it's appearance. 'If you hadn't fought me, you'd still be alive. Now look at you.. Bleeding out.. Like an animal no less. The offer still stands, stop resisting and your life will be preserved. We are, after all, one in the same, ne?'

Before any response can be heard Hinata is snapped from witnessing this internal battle. They'd arrived to a meeting room it would appear, right in the center and she hadn't noticed all the eyes locked on her. In the past she would have been blushing and trying to hide behind her hair, but seeing as this wasn't the past and she wasn't who she used to be she couldn't help but bless her audience with an unhinged grin. Before she had the chance to speak, nor anyone else, the room was filled with a string of curses as another Akatsuki member walked into the room. She recognized that voice. It belonged to the man who'd be crude with her earlier. She'd have to pay back the favor later.

"Hidan, you're late. Sit now." A soft yet authoritative voice came from behind her. Turning around, she was greeted with the sight of a man with fire red hair, multiple piercings, and odd purple ringed eyes. Next to him sat a woman with hair tinted in the most intriguing of tones, it was perhaps best described as a blue-purple. The man's odd colored gaze flicks towards her, devouring her opaque pools. She automatically felt respect for the man, surmising he must be the leader. "Welcome to Akatsuki. It's obvious of what your choice was, or you wouldn't be here. I am Pein, or as the others call me, Leader-Sama. The woman next to me is Konan." He turns his gaze to Itachi and it seems as if the two exchange silent words then his gaze is directed to the rest of the room. She turns her attention onto the room as well, noting that there are six other members sitting at the table.

"Introduce yourselves to the newest member of our joyous family." The first one to speak is a man with a pale complexion who resembles a shark, oddly enough. He grins, revealing a set of sharp teeth much like a sharks. "I'm Kisame, welcome to our group of misfits, Hinata-chan." His voice dripped with dry humor, which made her instantly like him. She smiled at him, a genuine smile at that. This made his grin broaden. Next up to greet her was a red haired man, his eyes showing obvious boredom. "Welcome, I am called Sasori." His voice was soft, almost wispy.

Before she could respond to his introduction, a sun blonde blurted out a dismissal on Sasori. "He makes dolls and calls them art, un. I create sculptors that end with a BANG! Un. Oh and the names Deidara, un. If you ever need help with explosions then I'm your man, un." He winks at her, which earns a giggle from her. "I'll be sure to do that, Deidara-kun."

Her gaze turns over to the next person, who happens to have one side of his body painted pitch black while the other side is stark white. Fascination takes root as she watches him. "We're Zetsu." Nothing else was quite said, so she just smiles at 'them.' "It's nice to meet you.. Both." It seems she choice the right word because Zetsu was smiling at her. Her gaze flicks over to a man with only his eyes showing. "Kakuzu, I'm the treasurer of the group. You'll come to me for your paycheck." His voice was one that she couldn't decipher, so she just smiled at him. Though she couldn't tell whether he returned the favor or not.

Her eyes finally settle on the last member, who was the man from earlier. Light was hitting his silver hair, giving it a metallic look. This piqued her interest. He didn't look past his early twenties. His hair must be dyed that color, he certainly couldn't of obtained it from old age. "We met earlier, bitch. I'm Hidan. Cross me and you'll find your bitch ass being sacrificed to Jashin." Not sure what to say to that, she just gave him an eerie smile. That seemed to irk the man. "Bitch, keep your psychotic fucking looks to yourself." That earned a reprimanding look from not only Itachi but Leader-Sama.

"Now that you've met the members of your new family Konan will show you to your new living quarters. She will set you up with anything else you need. Tomorrow we will meet and discuss your new status." Konan appears at her side, offering her a small smile. They walk from the room leaving the male portion of the organization. A thought comes to mind that she just has to ask. "Konan-chan, are we the only female members of Akatsuk?" This earns a giggle from the woman. "For now, yes. Pein-Sama is looking to recruit more members and some prospective youths he's been having monitored are female. If they turn out how he hopes then we won't be the only girls."

They stop in front of a door shortly after, which Konan opens with a key. She shows Hinata in and the girl is awe-struck. Her room resembles that of a miniature flat, but with the workings of a five star hotel. Seeing her expression, Konan smiles. "You seem to be satisfied. There are some clothes in closet, your size will be taken tomorrow though and new clothes that fit properly will be provided." She turns to leave but then remembers something. Holding the key out to Hinata, who takes it, she speaks.

"You'll need this for your room." Smiling, she thanks her and watches her shut the door behind her. Soon after, she walks over to her king sized bed and flops down onto it. Staring at the ceiling, she mumbled to herself. "Well, who would have thought that Uchiha Hinata would become a member of a criminal organization. Just wait until Sasu... Oh, that's right.. He can't know.." She just shrugs her shoulders and gets up. Deciding on taking a shower. It'd been a long day.

***o* **

**Authors Note: Let me know what you think! I love to read your thoughts, questions, theories, etc. Let me know what you think will happen next. Remember, I love reviews. :DDD **


	6. Where did the time go?

**Authors Note: Well, this is two weeks late but it's better late than never, right? Enjoy! :DD **

**Warning: If you cannot handle adult situations then do not read this fanfiction. **

**Chapter 6: Where did the Time Go? **

***o*Next Day*o* **

Knocking filled the room. This began to stir the slumbering female, who had been asleep until the crack of noon. The sun was shining in through breaks in the curtains, hitting her directly in the eyes. Due to this, when she finally opened her eyes a string of obscene language escaped from her. Rolling over, she sits herself up. Rubbing the crud from her eyes one usually gets from sleeping, she flicks her gaze around taking in the previous days events. Summing up where she was, she gets up and strolls lazily to the locked door of her bedroom. Opening it, her own annoyed glance is met with a similar one of Hidan. That would explain the mumbled words she'd heard that sounded a bit obscene.

Quirking a brow, she looks at him questioningly. "Can I help you with something?" His gaze seemed to drop from her questioning look, as she felt a lecherous aura probe her in the most inappropriate of ways throughout the length of her body. This, suddenly reminding her of the current state of dress she was in. She hadn't bothered putting anything on besides a fresh pair of undies and a tight t-shirt she'd found in the closet. At her moment of realization, the perverted man decides to speak. "Well, there's a few things I can think of.." His suggestive look turns to a serious one. "On with business though, Leader has been waiting on you since nine this morning. Do you even know the time?"

She shakes her head, "Isn't it like.. Ten or something?" Giving her an exasperated look, he shakes his head. "Damn bitch, you're worse than that idiot Deidara. It's noon, so get your pert little ass in some pants and get going. Leader might be lenient today but he doesn't appreciate being made to wait." Taking his advice, she makes like a cheetah and gets into her skinny jeans she'd discarded last night. Pulling on her flats, she looks at Hidan for help. "Whe-" He cuts her off before she can finish. "I'm not your fucking tour guide." With that he strolls off down the hall. Frustrated, she yells after him. "Gee, thanks a lot asshole!" His laughter echoes through the hall.

Annoyed, she tries to backtrack her way through the massive building. Somehow, after twenty or so minutes of wondering around, she arrives in front of a door that's labeled 'Pein-Sama'. Relieved, she knocks on the door, not wanting to be rude, even if she was late.. Hours late.. Seconds later, the door is opened by none other than Konan. She has a look of relief on her pretty face. "Come in, come in." Mumbling a soft apology to Konan, Hinata steps into the room. Taking in the layout: it resembled her Father's when she thought about it. It had a modern yet zen look to it. Instantly liking it, her attention is caught by Pein, who was watching her with a look that resembled curiosity.

"Please, come sit down Hinata." His low tone has a light air to it. Taking this as a good sign, she settles into a seat in front of his desk across from him. Just as she's about to apologize, he raises his hands. "No, no. You don't need to apologize. You had a rough day yesterday, so it's understandable that you overslept. Just don't let it happen again." Nodding her head in agreement, she waits for him to address what it was he wanted to speak to her about. Konan comes over to them with a tray filled with a teapot, two tea cups, and some biscuits. She pours tea for the two of them and sets it in front of each, then leaves the biscuits with the tray on the side of the desk. After she leaves the room, Pein begins to speak.

"I'm sure the question of what your roll in Akatsuki is has crossed your mind. That is one of the things I am going to discuss with you today. Another thing I am going to discuss with you is about your lineage." Her look of confusion catches his attention. "Ah, you don't know much about your bloodline, do you?" She shakes her head slowly. "The only thing I know is what my Father told me.. My parents died in an auto accident and my Mother wanted him to adopt me.. So I became Uchiha Hinata. I don't even know my original surname.." Drinking his tea, he gives her a look of intrigue.

"I see.. Your Mentor will not only be training you but helping you with discovering the truth. I could simply tell you everything there is to know, but then it wouldn't be quite as believable. I hope you heed me no ill will due to this." She shakes her head. "No, it's the opposite actually. I like you." She offers him a small smile, he returns the gesture. "Good, now on with the next topic. Your first task as an Akatsuki member is your training. You will be training in mental stability and whatever else your mentor deems fit. Everyone in Akatsuki has their own specialty and preferences with combat style/weapons. I have a feeling you're going to be like your Mentor."

A soft knock is heard at the door, followed by Konan slipping in. Pein glances up at her. "Ah, so you found one?" She nods her head, which causes him to smile. "Well then, Hinata-chan, if you could stand up. Konan has something for you to try on." Following his request, she stands up and looks at the other girl curiously. Offering her a black robe with red clouds scattered across it, Hinata takes it. Intrigue obvious in her features. "What is it for?"

"It's part of the Akatsuki uniform. You'll be required to wear it on certain occasions. Try it on." As Hinata slips it on, it settles over her frame perfectly. Konan leads her over to a mirror in the connecting bathroom. She looks herself over, smiling madly. "I love it." Konan returns the smile as they head back into the office, Hinata sits back in her previous seat. "It suits you." Pein observes. "Konan will take you to our private store of clothing to get you the right size for the rest of your uniform. After that she'll escort you to the training room your Mentor is awaiting you in."

"Thank you Leader-Sama." Not quite sure why she did it, Hinata bows to Pein, feeling that it was the right gesture. This seems to please the man. Taking their leave, Hinata follows after Konan to the clothing storage. Taking out a key, Konan unlocks a door and walks in. Following after, Hinata looks at the room in awe. It was like stepping into a clothing store, a high end one at that. There was multiple selections of clothing, not just the uniform clothing she'd been expecting. Her expression got the other female laughing. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

"You can say that again.." Smiling, Konan grabs Hinata's wrist and leads her over to the section storing the uniform/training clothing. "Akatsuki has many resources, after all." Nodding in understanding, she looks at the clothing layed out on shelves. "Go ahead and take what you like." Following Konan's suggestion, Hinata grabs a good selection of clothing. Seeing that she was done, Konan leads her out of the room. "I'll take your clothing up to your room for you, for now your current clothing will be fine. I don't think you're going to be put into any major training today." Slipping off her robe, she folds it up and hands it to Konan along with the other clothes.

"Oh, the room you're supposed to meet your Mentor in is on the second floor. The door is labeled Training Room A. It's not hard to find, will you be alright by yourself?" She looks at Hinata concerned. Nodding, she smiles at the woman and shoos her away. After the woman disappears, she heads off to find the staircase. Once coming across them, she heads to the second floor, following the signs. Whoever thought to put signs up she owed thanks too, without them she'd probably end up in a wormhole somewhere. Leaving that thought, she looks up at the signs in the hallway. Seeing the one labeled 'Training Room A', she heads over and into the room. Frowning, she flicks her gaze around the room. Konan had said her Mentor would be waiting for her, yet he wasn't there. Maybe she got the wrong room..?

Just as she's about to turn to leave, she a gentle grasp on her left shoulder. Willing herself not to scream in fright, as that would be embarrassing, she tilts her head back to see who it was. Her lilac gaze is flooded by smoldering obsidian. Her brows raise in realization. Of course Itachi would be her Mentor, they had family connections after all. Though it was still precarious seeing him alive and in the flesh. She'd been to a memorial service for him, though no body was provided. This would explain it.

"Are you prepared to begin?" His voice is quiet, reminding her of the wind. Blinking, she nods in answer, watching the presumed dead man in awe. Though no emotion shows on her porcelain doll face. Amusement hints in his obsidian eyes, so she thought but before she could comprehend or process this, his eyes hold no emotion but that of a serious nature. "Then follow me." Not waiting for a response, he walks from the room. Hurrying to follow, she becomes a bit confused. Had they not met in the training room for the intent of training her? As if able to read her mind, she gets the answer she wanted. "You won't be doing any physical training today. We're going to my quarters to begin the process of your mental stability being complete."

Silence falls between the two. Not knowing what to say, she follows after her Mentor. They go past multiple rooms, up three sets of stairs to finally stop in front of a large intimidating door. Seconds later Itachi is walking through the doorway, holding the door open, he waits for her to enter. After she does so, the door clicks shut followed by the sound of the lock turning. Looking around, she notes that her mentor's sense of decor is very.. Dark. He leads her from his bedroom into a connecting room that's obviously his office. "Sit." She follows his command and settles herself into one of the chairs set by a fireplace. Closing her eyes for a moment, she lets out a sound of content. Though not realizing she'd done so.

Upon opening her eyes, she inwardly jumps. Itachi had moved in front of her, holding out a bottle of pills. She mentally notes that he's silent, so silent that even the dead couldn't detect him. Taking the bottle, she looks up at him with confusion obvious in her lavender opals. "What are these for?" She sets the bottle on her lap. "They're from the Akatsuki Medic. Their purpose is to intensify your senses. And this," he hands her a cup filled with a steaming liquid. "This is a strong herbal tea that will put you into a state of coma. You will not wake from the coma until you have gained control of your mental stability."

She takes the tea, then looks up at him. "How am I supposed to do that..?" His expression is void of any emotion. "That is for you to decide. Now drink." Not sure what else to do, she blows on the tea to cool it off. Satisfied, she drinks down the tea. Itachi takes the cup from her. The affects of the tea start to become apparent. Her eyes droop, while her body becomes numb with sleep. She feels herself being scooped up in a strong hold, lazily she looks up to see that her mentor was carrying her somewhere. Just as everything was turning black, she feels the soft warmth of a bed beneath her.

***o***

**Authors Note: Next time we will be seeing Hinata battle for control! How do you think it's going to go down? Let me know in a review! Until next time! **


	7. Dancing with the Devil

**Authors Note: Well, I was going to wait until Friday to put this up, but then I finished it and I wanted to post it. Cuz well, I get all excited when writing it and I love sharing my writing with those whom peer upon it. So, enjoy. :3**

**Warning: Do not read if you cannot handle adult situations. **

**Songs of Inspiration: Dead in the Water by Ellie Goulding**

**Chapter 7: Dancing with the Devil**

***o*Same Day: Hinata's Inner Reality*o* **

She was greeted by a massive room void of any color, just multiple shades of darkness. Precarious, she'd never thought that such a thing existed, darkness having different tones. Her gaze roams around the area, scoping her surroundings to get some form of idea as to where she could be. A light tap on her shoulder causes her to jump. Whirling around she's greeted by the mirror image of herself, except diluted lavender eyes instead of untouched lilac pools. Oh and a twisted smile, can't forget to mention that. "Well hello Hina-chan. It's been a long time coming, our meeting. Welcome to my lovely abode, do you like the decor?" Dark Hinata spreads her arms out in gesture to the room. Quirking her brow, Hinata looks around then back at her Dark persona. "Uhm, it's very.. Gothic?" This earns an amused grin from Dark Hinata. "Why of course.. Now, shall we get comfortable? We have a long talk ahead of us."

"Uhm.. I guess.." She starts to follow after her persona, they walk for a while in silence. Soon entering a room that has the decor of an office. Following her persona's lead, she settles in a chair across the desk. Watching with wary intentions, her opals taking in every motion. She knew that it wouldn't be intelligent to trust this persona, due to the obvious nature she was built from. Just the aura of her doppelganger screamed of unpleasant thoughts. Her persona pulls a scroll from the top drawer, she settles it on top of the desk. The scroll seemed to be pulsing with an aura of its own, curiosity getting the better of her, she asks, "What is the scroll for?"

Before her doppelganger can respond, the door that had shut on its own accord, flew open. Slamming into the wall, revealing a blinding light that screamed of outrage and betrayal. Closing her eyes, Hinata lets out a small breath of shock from such brightness. It was, after all, quite dark in the area she'd arrived in. Soon the light fades to a more tolerable level. Opening her lilac opals, she lays her gaze on another doppelganger of herself. Except this one had a light, sweet natured aura to her. She automatically knew who this one was, her Sweet persona. Before she can utter a question that flooded her mind, her Dark doppelganger spoke.

"What a pleasant surprise sister. Why don't you come on it? Have a seat next to our hostess." Not responding, Sweet Hinata settles down in the chair beside Hinata's. Her gaze landing on the scroll, this brings an angry vibe from the usually sweet natured persona. "How dare you pull that vial thing out! Put it away. She has the right to hear both offers. You're always trying to contradict me." Doe eyed, Hinata could only look to and fro from the doppelgangers as they bantered back and fourth. "Is that so? Why don't you go complain to someone who cares? We both know who she's going to chose. I always win, it's only in her best interest to accept my offer. She'll discover the truth and become powerful with me, while with you she'll remain oblivious as she'd been prior to her sixteenth birthday. Do you really think that's best?"

Before anymore could be said between the two, Hinata finally decides to speak. "Uhm.. What offer are you going on about? Some enlightenment would be appreciated here.. Seriously." Her voice coming out a bit quiet, yet got their attention. Dark Hinata rests her arms on the desk, supporting her chin in her hands. She leans forward, smiling sweetly in an unpleasant manor, she speaks, "Oh, I'm so sorry Hina-chan. You're absolutely right to question us. You see, you have to make a choice or you're going to become mentally disturbed in a way that is quite unpleasant. My sister and I are here to tell you our offers, and if you chose one then your mind will become stable and you'll have that control you're grasping for. Don't look so shocked. We're figments of your subconscious, obviously we know your demons. So, because my sister is such a whiny little cunt I will let her go first." Finished with that, she settles back in her chair, setting her feet up on the desk. Smirking at her sister.

"Well.. Okay then.." Hinata turns her gaze onto the bright girl sitting next to her. She smiles sincerely, an apologetic shimmer in her illuminated opals. "I apologize on behalf of my sister's appalling language.." She places her hand on Hinata's own, a concerned wave overwhelming her. "I know the pain you feel, I feel as much as yourself. Fore I am apart of you. You want the truth, your core is burning with the _need _for it. One day you will find the truth, but the path you're heading towards isn't safe. It's unhealthy. Everyone you love is worried sick about you. You know this, I can read it in your heart. It's not fair to put Sasuke through this, nor your Father." She pauses for a moment, searching Hinata's watery gaze. "I know he lied to you, he lied to _us_. But didn't you stop and think that maybe he had a valid reason? He wouldn't do anything to hurt you intentionally Hinata-hime. Please think about this. Think about the decision you're about to make. Please.."

Hinata's gaze falls down to her doppelganger's hand on her own, then back up at her. Taking the cue, she removes her hand. Turning away from her sweet persona, she simply says, "No." Hinata's eyes come into contact with the satisfied pools of her dark persona, whom was currently smirking at her sister. "Well, it looks like it's time for you to leave sister. I'll come fetch you when it's all over." Just as she's about to protest, vines snake out from the shadows and envelop the sweet persona. Thoroughly snuffing out her light, leaving just the hostess and her dark persona in the room. Gazes locked, she waits for her doppelganger to explain the offer.

"You know what I can offer you, without me having to utter a word. So.. What do you say? Shall we, as they say, make a deal with the devil?" Biting her lower lip, Hinata slowly nods her head. Knowing within her heart that this was the best decision for her, though her best friend flashed in her mind. She wouldn't drag Sasuke in on any of this, he couldn't be in her life anymore. It wasn't fair to him, nor herself. Pain would just flow between the two. His love for her was too painful for her to bare, perhaps this was because she knew that what she was about to do would alter his view on her forever. Closing her eyes, she breathes in deeply.

Fluttering open, her gaze falls on the scroll that was now layed out before her. Dark Hinata had moved next to her, holding out a needle-like pen with a sharp ending. Furrowing her brows, she gives a questioning look to the dark persona. "Your blood will seal the deal." Understanding floods her mind; taking the pen, she slides if across her forearm. Blood spills from the cut, filling the pen. She signs her name onto the scroll where her persona motions. Then, before she can react, her dark persona is sliding a jagged blade into her heart. Twisting it in a gruesomely slow manor, a soft cry barely audible slips from Hinata's lips. Her dark persona gives her an apologetic look.

"It's nessesary for the contract, I'm sorry darling. Everything will be better soon though, I promise." She then pulls the dagger out with a rough jerk, holding it up she runs her tongue along the blade. Intaking the crimson liquid. Once the blade is clean it disappears into the shadows. She then pulls Hinata up from her seat, the girl shaking from the pain. The hostess falls onto the desk, a gasping breath slipping from her. Tears dripping from her illuminated eyes, filled with pain. Taking the hostess's hand, the dark persona presses it against Hinata's wound in a rough manor then slams her bloodied hand onto the center of the contract. Searing pain bursts throughout her body, causing an earsplitting scream to slip from her.

***o* Reality: Itachi's POV*o***

Screaming fills the room, coming from the spasmatic girl located on the bed. Within seconds she's being held down by her Mentor, whom had moved on top of her. A soft humming with a soothing melody to it fills the room. Soon the screams die down, followed by the soft breathes of the now sleeping girl. Moving from his position, the Uchiha male settles into a chair located next to the bed. Watching his sleeping student, contemplating on what his next move should be.

Since they were children he'd had an odd fixation on the younger girl. This curiosity of his stemmed from a dark mass locked in the depths of his mind, it could sense the girl's own troubles. One could describe it as a sixth sense or perhaps a connection, it had some logic to it, from a twisted perspective. However, he kept his distance from the sweet tempered princess, as she was just that, a princess. Not only did his Uncle Madara treat her as such, but his parents as well. He wasn't trusted enough to be around Hinata, the reasoning to this would be what caused his dark mass to bloom.

Thinking back, he recalled that he'd been perhaps four or five, Sasuke hadn't been in the picture quite yet. He was sent to spend the summer with his grandfather, whom he never felt right with. He wasn't the only grandchild to be spending the summer with the elder Uchiha. His best friend Shisui's little sister, Yori, was staying with them as well. One day Itachi had found the slightly older girl crying, not from a fit or anything such as that, but frightful tears. He tried to comfort her and find out what had upset her so much, but she wouldn't say one word. Sadly, he didn't have to wait long to discover what had upset his cousin. Later that night, he walked past her room to see his grandfather doing unspeakable things to the poor girl.

He went back to his own room to wait for the disturbed elder to go to sleep. After what he thought was enough time, he went into the kitchen and selected a butcher knife. Calmly, he made his way into the room inhabited by the scum, upon entering the room he silently moved to the bed the sleeping man layed upon. Not feeling any remorse or hesitation he began stabbing the man. Multiple times, to the point he became saturated in the screaming man's blood.

After that happened, his parents had become wary of him. They kept the police out of the matter, so he wouldn't be forced to go to a juvenile correctional facility, but he may have well went. He was treated like a prisoner in his own home. It became worse when he started having post-nightmares of what he'd done. This caused him to become violent at random times, to the point that his Father had to hold him down while his Mother injected him with a high dosage sedative. This only lasted six months, it was almost as if he'd never had any episodes. Soon Sasuke arrived, his parents were cautious with him around the new baby but became relieved when they saw how affectionate he was towards him. Though they still couldn't trust him around Hinata.

Eventually he realized that his dark mass was started to press against its chambers, which would result in horrid results. So, him and Shisui ran away at the age of thirteen and fourteen. Shisui had his own dark mass, though it was not his story to tell. Events then unfolded to lead him to the position he was in now.

His attention is brought to the stirring girl, whom was sitting up now. Staring at him with opaque mirrors that held no emotion. This told me all he needed to know; she chose the darkness. They now shared the same world, for some reason this thought gave him chills. He takes in every movement coming from the Uchiha female. He notes how her inky blue tresses cascade over her shoulder as she moves her head in the slightest, bringing it to a tilt. Her opaque mirrors filling with an emotion that seemed a bit precarious for the situation the two were in.

"Ita-kun!" Her pet name for him comes out in a husky voice, this causes the male to quirk a brow. What happened to her? Besides the obvious persona she chose, why was she acting... His thoughts trail off when she starts to wriggle out of her skinny jeans. He then realizes what this behavior is stemming from. The tea. It had certain.. Side effects. Clearing his throat, he rises from his seat and heads into his office. Quickly returning with the pills he'd handed to her earlier. Giving her the medication and a bottle of water, he speaks, "Take one."

Pouting, she looks at him with doe eyes. Then sighs, taking a pill from the bottle she places it in her mouth following after with a swig of water. The pill starts to take effect moments later. Her eyes widen, looking around she finally looks up at him. "Why is everything so much.. Clear? And.." She looks down, her face flushing. "Why am I pantless..?" Raising his brows, he waits for her to remember. "Oh.." Bingo. She quickly pulls her skinnies back on. "You may go. Meet me in training room a tomorrow morning, at five." Nodding her head, she quickly slips out of his residence quarters. After she's left, he can't help but chuckle to himself.

***o* **

**Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Also, I hope you guys enjoyed Itachi's pov. I thought I'd play around with that. Let me know if you have any questions. Reviews are always welcomed. Good night. :) **


End file.
